


Moonstruck

by RENielsen



Series: Dropped in the human world [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2014, A bit cuddling, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Dominance, Enjoy!, Everyone else are humans, First Full Moon, Full Moon, Hickeys, Hugging, Human Harry, Human Liam, Human Louis, Human Zayn, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Knotting (Mentioned), Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Bites, M/M, MPreg (mentioned), Mating, Mating Bond, Nouis, Omega-like Louis, Pet Names, Romance, Submission, The Horan family are werewolves, The X Factor Era, Werewolf Niall, Werewolves, hope you like it, pup - Freeform, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENielsen/pseuds/RENielsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The kitchen is totally quiet after Niall stops speaking. Both him and Louis are just waiting to see the others reaction. Liam and Zayn groan, but Harry beams in delight.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Yes! You’re so going to regret ever betting with me,” he singsongs happily.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Really, Niall? Werewolf? Why couldn’t you be something else? Like a fairy,” Liam moans.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Yeah or better an angel?” Zayn adds and rolls his eyes.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“You were betting on him?” Louis asks kinda amused. Mostly because how the hell could Liam and Zayn be stupid enough to bet with Harry of all people.</em>
</p><p>Or the one where almost everything is the same, except one big difference which is that Niall is actually a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonstruck

Niall doesn’t even know how he let himself be convinced it would be a good idea to show up a place like this. Like really, the smell here is terrible. The scent of sweat and nervousness is overwhelming. The humans is walking around looking like scared animals just before they realise they have become prey of a predator. Half of the people here don’t have a tone in their life, and is slowly making Niall deaf with their shrill voices. Yeah, so all in all Niall kinda regrets even showing up on the x factor, but now he’s here, he’s not going to go home before he at least has sung for the judges.

Besides if he doesn’t do it, he’s not sure he’d be able to look his father and brother into the eyes for a very long time. After all they were not very happy about this idea in the first place, and if he backs away now because of some _humans,_ then it would just be humiliating. Even if he doesn’t get through then it’ll still be better to actually try than to go home without doing it.

So he does it. He goes in and he gives it his best. Afterwards he can happily go home with three out of four yeses.

His mother is so happy for him. His father and Greg a little less, but he already knew that before he even signed up to the contest. According to the two alpha males it’s just a risk doing something like that, and, really, Niall _knows_ they’re right, but he’s not going to let that stop him from living out his dream.

It’s a bit of an unusual dream for someone like him, because most werewolves have it best when it’s just themselves and their pack, and even though Niall likes that too, he still wants to make music. He wanna sell out arenas, and be the next big name. Have a crowd screaming his name and sing along to the songs he’s gonna write, but most of all he wants to make a difference with his music even if it’s only for one person. He wants to make someone happy just by listening to his voice singing about who knows what.

Everything goes perfectly fine up until the part of the boot camp where the judges are gonna choose who to send home. Niall’s willing to admit that he cries -well only because they records it, but that’s not the point really - when he finds out that he’s not through to the judges’ houses.

It’s just that he’s so disappointed that this is going to end his dream. Like he’s not even getting a chance to prove to them what he really can do with just a little time and a bit of help.

He’s _so_ close to just pack his things and go home, when his name is called along with some others. At first he’s a little sceptical, because haven’t they crushed his dream enough already?

They’re all asked to go back to the stage where the judges are waiting on them. They’re nine in total. Four girls Niall doesn’t really know at all and four other boys beside him, whom he has seen around and talked to a little while being on boot camp. The eighth of them all being humans of course, but then again he’s the only one who isn’t exactly human in this competition, so that’s not all that surprising.

When they’re standing in front of the judges the four girls is holding hands with each other, and Niall himself is having two arms around him and is almost being crushed between two of the boys, Louis and Harry he’s pretty sure their names is. Honestly he’s feeling a little uncomfortable with that because he doesn’t know them well enough to want them to touch him, but he doesn’t say anything, because he can smell how nervous both of them are, and really so is he and in some ways their touch makes it a little better.

The judges begin rambling, and Niall is only half listening, too busy making sure he doesn’t snap out at one of the boys touching him. First when he hears the eleven words that change everything, he totally stops worrying about anything.

“We have decided to put you through to the judges’ houses,” Simon says, and Niall can’t help but jump in excitement and even go as far as hug the others without wrinkle his nose at the smell of them. They seriously need a bath, but Niall is not going to tell them that just yet. He’s at least going to wait until he’s totally sure of all their names until he begins saying that they smell really bad.

The whole competition almost happens in a blur. He’s kinda lucky that his wolf hasn’t shown just yet, because then he could have had a hell of a lot of problems but he manages although he still feels a bit out of himself every time the moon is full. Moonstruck like his father always says.

When they’re not practising or performing, it’s actually kind of hard for Niall. His pack is back home in Ireland, and the four boys in his band, Harry, Louis, Liam, and Zayn, is just so freaking _human_. They’re all sharing a room and Niall has literary _never_ been living in something so messy and smelly before, but in their room there’re things everywhere and the smell in the room us overwhelming.  Sometimes when it’s really bad Niall almost feels like puking.

He survives through it all, but only because he really wants to win this. He wants to prove to his family that a werewolf is just as able to become a musician as humans are.

The only thing though; they doesn’t win. They end up getting a third place in the competition, but it’s okay because in that moment Simon promises that it won’t be the last thing people have seen to One Direction. He offers them a record deal, and they all happily say yes. Without the other boys knowing though, he makes an agreement with Simon that they won’t have to do gigs, interviews or anything else the day before, the day after and the day the moon is full.

It takes some time to convince the man, but eventually he gives in, and Niall is grateful because he knows that soon enough his wolf is going to show and he can’t really run around in his wolf shape while performing on stage. That would be a hell of a disaster.

The first year of them being together, Niall is mostly pretending his happy and carefree attitude while being around the boy, but as time passes, he groves more and more fond of the other boys even though they’re still messy and smelly. The more time he spends with them, and trust him they’re spending a _lot_ of time together, the more he’s considering them as his pack.

It’s not unusual for young wolves of a pack to go make their owns, because if the wolf is an alpha it’s very unlikely that he or she would have it very well while living in their parents pack, because they wouldn’t be able to really be an alpha, and if the wolf is an omega they’ll mostly leave the pack too, to find a alpha who’s able to mate them. Betas are the only ones who normally stay in their original pack.

And yeah maybe Niall hasn’t shown yet, and therefore he doesn’t know what kind of wolf he is, but he has still found a new pack in these four human beings. They, of course, still don’t know anything about him being a werewolf, and he would like to keep it that way as long as possible. Preferably forever.

In the ending of 2014 Niall’s wolf shows for the first time. Luckily for everybody they’re having a break, so he’s home with his family while it happens. Actually he’s pretty sure it’s because of him being home that his wolf finally comes out to play. With all the other werewolves around he must has felt more comfortable than while being surrounded by humans.

He’s an alpha as it turns out, but that’s not really all that surprising considered that the alpha blood runs thickly in the Horan-family’s veins. It does turn things around a bit though, because no alpha ever would let someone who isn’t way stronger than him control him. Or well while being at home it doesn’t really change all that much, because both his father and Greg are still stronger alphas than he is. First when the break is over and he has to go back to the boys, he realize just how much it means that he’s now a ‘grown up’.

Before all the boys had been determined to not be the weakest, or all but Niall had, and after some time the ranking in their ‘pack’ was set. Their ‘alpha’ had been Louis, mostly because he’s too damn stubborn to let anyone else win the title. Close behind him was Zayn, then Liam, as a fourth was Harry and Niall had settled with being the weak one even though he probably already then could have been the ‘alpha’ if he had wanted to.

Now though he has a very hard time fitting into their hierarchy. He tries the first day to not change things too drastically, but before he can control himself, he’s slowly putting things in order. He starts with the weakest or well Harry. He challenges him almost unnoticeably. Small things like who gets to eat first, and choose what film to watch. Like Niall hoped Harry accepts it almost without thinking.

From then he quickly goes on. Both Liam and Zayn isn’t all that hard either, and sometimes Niall takes himself thinking that they doesn’t even realize that they’re losing power very fast. He guesses it’s just them being stupid humans, because if he had been surrounded by wolves then he would have had to fight a lot more to gain power. In some ways it’s actually disappointing. His wolf nature would love the challenge.

Louis is a bit harder, or again just more stubborn, than the others. He actually tries putting up a fight about being the leader of the group, but they both know Niall is a lot stronger than Louis and after being pushed away and growled at around fifty times he finally surrenders.

First when he’s the ‘alpha’ the other boys seem to realize what has happened. They’re shocked so to say, because neither of them has ever seen Niall as someone who would even want to be the one in charge, and none of them really understands what happened.

“Something is odd here,” Louis grumbles. It’s only the four of them gathered together. Niall is out doing who knows what like he does every month now that the boys think about it.

“I don’t think odd is the word,” Liam says with a sigh.

“Well what would y...”

Zayn interrupts Louis before he can say more. “Okay some things have definitely changed lately. After what I remember it started after out last break, right? After he was home to visit his family?”

 “Yeah, I reckon it was around that time,” Harry agrees.

“Okay, just to be sure we got everything,” Liam begins. “After the break he began showing interest for being the leader, right? He’s way more controlling now than before. He’s also become a neat freak. Every time he sees something on the floor which isn’t supposed to be there, he makes sure it’s gone before you can even blink. Anything else?”

“He asked me to take a shower three times yesterday, but still said I smelled really bad, before leaving me a bit dumb-fooled back,” Harry throws in, making the other three look weird at him.

“Three times? Like seriously?” Louis asks curious.

“Yes. And that was just yesterday. This morning it was five times, but I didn’t even bother doing so, and not long after he was out of the door mumbling something about seeing me later.”

They all looks surprised about Harry’s story, and Louis can’t help but laugh even though the situation is as serious as it is.

After that they all begin throwing in what they can remember Niall doing which is considered weird. They end up with a list that says: Dominating, neat Freak, sensitive nose, strong, graceful, growling, disappearing at least once a month, sniffing - like seriously sometimes he sniffs to both things and people - , fast, hungry all the time, doesn’t like crowds or new people in general unless he’s performing for them, has this weird relationship with his family and lastly has never shown interest for dating anyone at all.

As the list goes on, it becomes more and more things in general than just new things that has happened this last month or so, and when they’re done discussing it’s the middle of the night, and they’re honestly too tired to think anymore, but they’re also worried because Niall’s still not home yet.

They really try to stay up while watching a movie, but before long they’re all in a deep sleep, and they first wake up around noon the next day. Louis is the first to open his eyes, and the first thing he sees is Niall sitting on the table with the list of thing they had written down on a piece of paper last night.

Louis instantly becomes worried that Niall is going to be either sad or mad because of the list, but surprisingly he’s sitting with a grin on his face. He chuckles a bit, but stops when Louis moves around a bit. He doesn’t make a sound, but Niall still hears him. Maybe they’re not quite done with that list just yet.

“Good morning, Lou,” he says quietly to not wake up the others.

“Were have you been? We were worried,” Louis just says, not bothering by lowering his voice. The others have to get up soon anyway, he mean they can’t sleep all day, right?

“That depends. What have you concluded from the list you have been making while I was gone?”

He really looks curious about their theory, but really they don’t have one yet, so Louis just says the first thing that comes to his mind in a try to make Niall tell him where he was all night.

“That you’re not human. My guess is werewolf.”

“Oh really? I had hoped for vampire, actually, or a fairy. Yeah that could be cool too. Why a werewolf?” Niall asks, and he really sound like he thinks Louis is saying it for fun, but Louis catches a glimpse of something in the boy’s eyes that say he’s on to something. 

“You can’t be serious,” Louis whispers.

“Of course I’m serious! I mean maybe fairies aren’t the manliest creatures ever, but they have wings and can use magic. How much better can it be?”

“Stop talking about fairies! You’re actually a werewolf aren’t you?” Now he almost yells, but he’s simply just so excited by it all. Like seriously it could be so damn cool to have a werewolf friend.

Suddenly it doesn’t seem like Niall is finding this conversation all that amusing anymore, and he looks like he’s about to leave without answering Louis, but Louis won’t let him. He reaches for Niall’s wrist and hold onto it with all the strength he has.

What Louis didn’t expect though is that Niall’s blue eyes gets a neon like colour, and his teeth sharpens along with his fingernails. All of a sudden Louis isn’t so thrilled about this whole ‘have a werewolf as a best friend’ idea as he were just seconds ago.

His heart beats a little faster and he begins shaking lightly. Honestly this is the first time Louis has ever been just the slightest afraid of the younger boy... err wolf? Wolf boy? Fuck, he doesn’t even know. This whole this is fucking up his head more than he would like to admit.

And then it hit him like a baseball bat in the face; how the freaking fuck can the other three _not_ be awake yet? It’s not exactly like they have been quiet, or well Louis hasn’t. The thing is he isn’t really brave enough to stop looking at Niall to send a glance to the couch where the others are sleeping, because who knows what could happen the two seconds he wasn’t paying attention?

At the beginning he’s looking Niall right into the neon blue eyes, but after a bit he feels the other boy’s dominance becoming too much and he has to look away from his eyes. He still makes sure to keep an eye on the boy though. He isn’t really too fond of the idea to lose any limbs, so better make sure to stay careful.

“There’s one thing you’ll have to learn. I’m nothing like you, and I won’t tolerate disrespect or anyone forcing themselves on me. You want to know the truth? I could kill you as easily as nothing.”

With that he tears his wrist free from Louis grip and is gone before Louis can even say anything. Louis himself just stands there a little shaken by it all, but now that he doesn’t have an angry werewolf challenging him, he becomes more and more curious by the whole thing.

He can hear the soft snoring from his remaining bandmates, but without turning to them he leaves the living room in the hotel, and quickly walks into his room, were the first thing he do is finding his laptop before throwing himself on the bed.

For hours he’s searching werewolves and just wolves in general, and even though he knows he can’t trust even half of what he’s reading, then he still finds it helpful in some ways. Well mostly it’s the wolf searching which helps him, because the werewolf part sounds like utter bullshit. Or he does actually find something interesting on a page called fanlore, and let’s just say that his search on that page quickly becomes weird the more he reads, but honestly he’s also weirdly turned on when he stops reading.

From what he has concluded from his research is following: Niall is definitely a werewolf, he’s an alpha - therefore the whole dominance thing all of a sudden - and if some of the things Louis read on fanlore is true, then he wouldn’t mind to let the younger boy fuck him, because one word; knotting. Like seriously the whole knotting aspect is really doing odd thing to him, and if he has to take a very cold shower to not touch himself while thinking of Niall knotting him, then it’s totally only his business, and hopefully no one will never find out.

When it’s time for supper it’s Harry who comes to find him. He looks a bit frightened, and before he even gets a chance to say something, Louis knows that Niall’s back, and that he’s not in a very pleasant mood.

“I have never seen him so pissed before, and he won’t even tell what’s wrong,” Harry whispers, when Louis gets up, before they both slowly walk to the kitchen.

And let’s just say Harry’s right. Niall is sitting at one end the table looking terrible angry, and Zayn and Liam is sitting in the other end as long away from Niall they possible can without looking at the blond lad. With an apologetically smile, Harry hurries to the table and sits on the side where Zayn and Liam is, only leaving a chair on Niall’s side to Louis. For a couple of seconds he really considers to quickly get the chair, and move it to the other side along with the others, but when he accidently looks at Niall, the younger boy is looking provocative  at him, and in that moment he knows Niall will lose all remaining respect for him if he really does move the chair. With a deep breath he walks over and sits down next to Niall.

The food is on the table, but no one is making a move to take any. The four of them almost unnoticeable watches Niall, but Niall’s only looking at Louis. Again just trying to provoke him to do something stupid, but Louis would like to think that he’s smarter than that. Okay well sometimes he is. Time like this for example. So instead of doing something stupid or reckless like he probably would have done only a day earlier, he tilts his head back a little, only enough for it to only be Niall who notices, to bare his neck.

Niall’s eyes become a bit bigger, but also so much softer than before, and there’s even a little smile tugging in his lips. For a couple of seconds more it’s like he considers if it’s worth it to keep being angry, but in the end he begins putting food on his plate. Instead of just begin to eat though, he puts down his plate, before taking Louis’ and putting food on that too. It only becomes weirder when he doesn’t give back the plate, but keeps it next to his own.

The three boys on the other side of the table is all looking very confused, but Louis doesn’t even doubt that it’s just another of Niall’s little games, so he stays quiet and looks as the others carefully takes some food, like they’re afraid Niall is going to take it from them too.

Through the whole meal, Louis is just sitting patiently and waiting for Niall to give him his food back. First when the other boys is done, and have leaved the table, so it’s only Niall and Louis sitting back, Niall puts a piece of meat from Louis’ plate on his fork and holds it for Louis to eat. At first Louis just looks stupidly at him, because he had really thought that if he just waited, then he would actually get the whole plate and not just a bite, but he sighs and allows Niall to feed him.

He’s not quite sure, but he thinks this has something to do with the whole werewolf thing too.

After that Niall keeps feeding him small bites, while continuing eating himself. Louis’ food is cold before he’s even halfway done, but he just keeps quiet, and Niall seems pleased by it all.

At the second Louis has had his last bite and both of their plates is empty, Louis is lying on the floor on his back, with Niall on top of him, holding him down. Even though he’s actually quite shocked and a bit scared, he’s completely still, and after a second thought he bares his throat once again.

A low whine leaves Niall and he begins nuzzling Louis with his head like a happy puppy.

“Please tell me this means you’re over the phase where you considered killing me,” Louis begs, and even though he’s actually serious and means every word, then Niall just laughs sweetly at him.

“Sorry Pup, I can’t really promise you that. That completely depends on how you’ll act around me.”

“You can’t call me Pup!” Louis whines. “If anyone’s the puppy here, it must be you.” Niall growls lowly and Louis just sighs a little. “Fine, you can call me Pup, but then I want to call you Mutt.”

“You do that, and I’m going to tear your pretty little throat up,” Niall threats with a creepily smile, and a voice that sounds sweet like sugar.

“Fine, but can I ask you something then? Without you being angry or anything like that?”

“Go ahead and ask, Pup.”

“Okay... It’s just that I was wondering... well I was curious, _just_ curious if you...you know? Okay, the thing is I read a little on the internet this afternoon, and I would really like to know if you have a knot. You know like dogs?”

Niall splutters and becomes totally read in the head, then he begins laughing so hard that Louis for a moment is a little afraid that he’s going to choke from just laugher.

“I basically just gave you the permission to ask me anything, and you choose to ask about my dick? Only you, Tommo, only you,” he gasp, still laughing.

“It’s really important, okay? I need to know things like that!” Louis pouts. He hadn’t really expected Niall to begin laughing at him just because he wants to know about werewolves’ cocks. He could just as well be asking because he simply was biologically interested, and not because he wonders how big Niall would feel like while knotting Louis.

“Alpha werewolves have knots, yes.”

“That means _you_ have a knot,” Louis says a bit _too_ excited.

“And why do you assume that?”

“Well because you obviously are an alpha, Niall. Right? Right?! Please tell me I’m right!”

“Okay, Pup, if that makes you happy,” Niall says indulgent, with a little smile.

“Now you’re just mocking me. That’s not very nice of you.”

Suddenly someone clears their throat, and both Louis and Niall looks up at Zayn who’s standing there with a funny expression on his face.

“What do you mean by ‘alpha’ and ‘knots’?” Zayn asks with a high-pitched voice.

“You didn’t tell them?” Niall asks clearly surprised.

“Well no. I was too busy researching,” Louis shrugs.

“Too busy researching my dick.” The smirk is clear on Niall’s face, making Louis stick out his tongue childish.

“Not _your_ dick! Just your _kind_ of dick.”

“Guys, I’m still here!” Zayn cries out, but somehow it seems like he’s calmer now than two minutes ago, so Louis guesses that is a plus in all this mess. At least Zayn isn’t having a panic attack right in this moment. He’s not so sure how Zayn will be in a moment when he finds out that one of his bandmates is a werewolf. Hopefully he doesn’t make Niall angry like Louis did, because that wasn’t all that pleasant to be honest. 

Louis and Niall look at each other for a couple of seconds. Niall is still sitting on the top of Louis while pinning him to the ground, so the older lad can’t really move at all. Silently he asks how much Niall what them to know, and Niall must understand because he shrugs a little before finally getting up from the floor. Louis is just about to do so himself, but Niall growls at him, so he end up just staying where he is. Okay then, the floor it is.

With a last warning look in his eyes to Louis, Niall turns his attention towards Zayn, and now also Liam and Harry who have joined them in the kitchen when they must have heard Zayn’s shrill voice. The two latter looking funnily at the way Louis is lying on the floor in behind Niall, who’s standing there almost protective like a wolf mother in front of her pup, or maybe like an alpha in front of his mate... oh shit!

“Niall, please can I get up now? It’s hurting me lying on the floor,” Louis tries carefully, a little afraid he’ll get an bad reaction, but like he had predicted Niall turns to him immediately and helps him up from the hard floor. He still isn’t free to go though, because Niall gently pushes Louis behind him once again, but allows him to keep standing this time.

Okay then... a werewolf is considering him as his mate. Louis guesses it could have been a lot worse. He means, said wolf could be about to kill him instead of protecting him unnecessarily from their bandmates. Like seriously none of them would be able to even hurt a fly, needless to say that they could definitely never hurt _Louis,_ whom they actually like... or well sometimes like. He’s not actually sure they like him all the time. Even his own mother says that he can be too much sometimes. Not in a bad way of course; Louis knows how much she loves him, so it’s not like it’s something he cries any tears over or even feel hurt by. It’s more like a friendly reminder that he needs to shut up for two seconds just from time to time.

“I’m not human,” Niall states without trying to ease the idea to them and just says it as it is. “I’m a werewolf, and last month was first time my wolf has shown, which is why the changes began there. It happened while we were having a break, and I went home to visit my family who are also werewolves. It’s something you’re born into, and a bite won’t do anything else than hurt or maybe kill you according to how bad the bite is.”

The kitchen is totally quiet after Niall stops speaking. Both him and Louis are just waiting to see the others reaction. Liam and Zayn groan, but Harry beams in delight.

“Yes! You’re so going to regret ever betting with me,” he singsongs happily.

“ _Really_ , Niall? Werewolf? Why couldn’t you be something else? Like a fairy,” Liam moans.

“Yeah or better an angel?” Zayn adds and rolls his eyes.

“You were betting on him?” Louis asks kinda amused. Mostly because how the hell could Liam and Zayn be stupid enough to bet with _Harry_ of all people. The kid _always_ wins when they bet something. Like really _always._ It really sucks, but sadly it’s reality, and since they have a thing with betting future favours, then Harry’s right. They’re so gonna regret this. It’s like selling your soul to the devil, because even though Harry appears innocent then he can be an evil bastard if he wants to.

“Well yeah, but none of us though he’d be something as cliché as a _werewolf._ It’s actually really disappointing,” Zayn pouts.

“Stop talking about me like I’m not even here,” Niall hisses. Oh, yeah Louis isn’t really all that surprised. It was bound to happen that Niall would get angry before long. Luckily he doesn’t seem to be angry at _Louis_ this time, so than is always an improvement, right?

“Sorry,” they all mumbles without looking at Niall.

Niall just grumbles a little before leaning back with a sly grin and whispers to Louis: “Told you I would be a cool fairy.”

“Oh, shut up about those stupid fairies!” Louis groans, but regrets it when Niall squints his eyes and bares his sharp teeth only for Louis to see.

“Careful, Pup, you were just doing so well,” he warns quietly.

“Sorry,” Louis just murmurs, but it’s apparently enough because Niall lights up in a soft smile, before turning around properly and giving Louis a tight hug. Louis is actually surprised, because Niall has never been the big hugger unless fans are able to see him. Actually he has just never really liked to be touched by anyone, especially not in the beginning when they first met. Louis still remembers how tense Niall had been the day at the boot camp when they were asked to go see the judges again, and he and Harry had laid their arms around Niall’s shoulder.

That the boy hadn’t shaken them off still wonders Louis, but most likely Niall had just tried to be as human as possible, and since then he has just kept the act up every time someone who wasn’t the boys themselves had been nearby. Whenever they were alone he would go back to touch them as little as possible.

So yeah you could say Louis is kind of shocked by the gesture.

Niall slowly buries his head in the place between Louis’ shoulder and neck. Louis becomes a bit tense, when he feels Niall’s teeth against his skin. He feels a bit shaky and he doesn’t even doubt that he’s pale as a ghost. The whole kitchen is now quiet. Louis catches the others worried glances, but none of them dare to move, when Niall as easily as nothing could bite Louis’ throat open before they could even take a step.

“Niall?” he whispers unsure.

Niall just hums a little without stopping whatever it is he’s doing. Then all of a sudden it isn’t teeth he can feel anymore, but instead the tip of Niall’s tongue licking his skin softly. The licking then goes over in light sucking, and before Louis knows he’s moaning because of what Niall is doing to his neck. It’s a perfect mix of biting, licking and sucking, and there’s definitely going to be a hickey there when Niall is done with him.

He hadn’t even noticed that he had closed his eyes, before he opens them again and realizes that they’re now alone in the kitchen. And well he hadn’t really realized that he had opened Niall’s trousers and is now having his hands directly against Niall’s beating heart.

If the slightly pain in Louis’ neck is something to go by, then it must be covered in bruises by now. He’s so dead tomorrow when Caroline and Lou see him. They’re literary going to murderer him, when they see the bruises on his neck.

He’s ridiculously hard by the time Niall pulls away from him, and he whines unhappily.

“Looks so pretty like that, Pup,” Niall praises and strokes one of the hickey lightly with a smirk.

“Please,” Louis rasps with a hoarse voice, but he honestly doesn’t really know why he is even begging. Doesn’t know if it’s because he wants Niall to continue marking his neck, or just because he wants him to fuck him already. Like he’s feeling right now it’s probably the last. Maybe both.

“Wish you were a wolf. Think you’d been an omega. So strong, so beautiful, so happy to please. I would have knotted you. Made you full of my semen again and again until I would be sure you’d be carrying my pups in your cute tummy,” Niall whispers with one hand resting on Louis’ stomach.

Louis shakes a bit at the thought, but not because he doesn’t like it. No he shakes because he really _wants_ that, but he can’t. He’s neither omega nor wolf, so there is no way that could ever happen, and honestly it makes him sad. Especially because Niall just keeps caressing his stomach, like he is imagining that there’re little babies in there.

“Niall,” he whimpers.

“Shh, Pup, it’s okay,” Niall says in a whisper with an adoring look in his eyes. “I wanna asks you something though. Maybe this is a little out of a sudden, but wolves is almost never wrong with things like this, and I really feel that we could be happy together as mates, so would you like to be my mate?”

Yeah okay maybe it is a little suddenly, but Louis is actually not that surprised when he thinks of how Niall has treated him all day or well actually since their last break. The whole time Niall has wanted to dominate him, even more than he has with the others, and even though it maybe isn’t all that romantic then Louis is sure it’s just Niall’s way to try wooing him.

“What about all the things you just talked about? I can’t give you little pups, or even be a good omega for you, because I’m not Niall. You have to realize that before you even consider things like that,” Louis argues weakly, because he really doesn’t want Niall to think so much about it that he changes his mind, but at the same time he doesn’t want Niall to regret anything when he realizes that Louis is right.

“There’re other ways to get little pups or... babies if that’s what you want, and you’re wrong. You’re maybe not a wolf, but you’re an omega. Just an omega who wants to be an alpha a little too much, but I’ll try to be patient with you if you’ll do the same thing.”

Louis is quiet for a very long time, but Niall doesn’t push him for answers. He just waits until Louis is ready to give an answer. In reality it only takes him two seconds to decide that he wants what Niall is offering him. He wants the wolf in Niall to protect him and to love him. He wants to be Niall’s family... his pack.

“O-okay,” he whispers. “Okay.” This time it comes out a little louder and sounds surer than before. Niall lights up like a Christmas tree, and not even a second after Louis is being hugged tightly once again.

Niall mumbles a couple of words Louis isn’t able to hear, before biting down where he before made all the hickeys. Louis gasps in shock and pain, because this time it isn’t just nibbling at the skin. No Niall is biting hard enough that Louis’ blood is flowing down his shoulder and making his shirt deeply red.

 _Shit, that hurts,_ Louis thinks, and almost feel like he’s going to faint. When Niall stops biting and retracts, Louis sees the blood running down his chin, and without really thinking he looks at his wound as good as he can, and even though it isn’t really good at all, then his vision still ends up being black when he passes out a moment later.

¤¤¤

“Are you sure this in a good idea?” Louis asks nervously.

“I don’t understand why you’re so nervous. It’s not like you haven’t met my family before,” Niall says unimpressed when Louis begins fidgeting again.

They’re sitting in a cab on their way to Mullingar, after they have just landed in the airport in Dublin. It’s a couple of months after Niall made the mate marking, and first now Louis is somewhat brave enough to meet his family in law.

“Well last time I saw you’re parents I first of all didn’t know they’re _werewolves_ , and second of all I wasn’t _mated_ to their youngest son. I can’t even think about how disappointed they’re gonna be when they realize you have mated a _human_ , and even a _male,_ who isn’t able to give them any grandchildren,” Louis whines.

“They already know. Can you calm down now?”

“What! They’re so gonna hate me!”

“Don’t worry so much, Pup. Everything is going to be just fine. Just wait and see. I even have a surprise for you.”

“Really? A surprise? What is it?”

“Well if I told you that, then it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore. But... you have to promise me that if you don’t want to or even feel the slightest bit uncomfortable then you’ll tell me. Okay, Pup?” Niall says seriously, making Louis frown, but he promises anyway.

The rest of the drive they’re both silent, and so is the cabdriver, who’s also a werewolf which Louis found out when Niall told him that he wouldn’t have to worry about saying something revealing, because the driver would already know what Niall was because of the smell of another wolf, just as Niall was able to tell that the driver was a wolf.

When they arrive, Niall’s mother is the first one to greet them. She’s here to see her son and his mate while they’re in Ireland even though she doesn’t live here anymore and haven’t for many years. Niall had warned that the alpha male almost always would be the first one out when there’s guests, so it’s actually quite surprising that it’s Maura who’s the first they sees. Louis had expected to see an angry Bobby as the first thing, but honestly this is much better. Maura is at least smiling to him, but she doesn’t hug him like she does with Niall. Or well she doesn’t before Niall nods slightly to her, because when he has first nodded, then she’s almost not to pry of off him.

“I’m so happy for you both,” she tells them happily.

“Sor...” Louis begins, but then he realizes what she just said and bites his tongue so he doesn’t continue, and instead he smiles a little and says: “Thank you!”

“No problems, Darling, but I must admit that I’m a little disappointed that you’re first coming to visit now. When Greg mated Denise he took her home before a week had went. I have now waited four months and thirteen days to meet my son’s mate,” she teases, but still somewhat serious. “Oh, and Louis you’re gonna love Niall’s surprise for you. It’s truly amazing!”

Louis whines a little because he really wants to know what the surprise is, but for some reason he doubts that he’s gonna find out before he had met Bobby and Greg once again but now as family.

Luckily for him, the meeting and greeting doesn’t take all that long, and isn’t even half as bad as Louis had expected it would be. Actually there’re only smiles and happy faces, and it’s nothing like he had imagined. Actually they’re probably being even nicer than his own family where, which says something because they were extremely nice and so excited for them to be together.

So yeah it goes pretty well, but now Louis can’t wait for the surprise he has been promised anymore, and with a smile Niall disappears from the living room and leaves Louis there alone with three wolves who all is looking so excited.

When Niall comes back though, Louis is just confused. With him is another person, or well Louis isn’t even sure if he can call the little female a person as such. She’s half as big as Niall, but she isn’t a child, that Louis is pretty sure about. She has beautiful butterfly wings, and her skin sparkles with glitter.

“Louis this is Iridessa, she’s a fairy. Iridessa this is my mate, Louis.”

“The famous Louis. It’s a pleasure, Mister Horan,” Iridessa says and curtsies.

“Uh... My name’s not Horan,” Louis says blushing.

“I don’t understand,” the fairy says confused.

“Humans do things in funny way, Iridessa. In Louis’ world his name his pack name is Tomlinson. I actually haven’t thought about telling him how the name rules are in our world.”

 “Oh, that makes sense I guess.”

“Why is my surprise a fairy?” Louis then asks, because even though it’s actually kind of cool to meet a fairy, then it wasn’t really what he had expected at all, not because he really expected something at all.

“Well they’re a lot of different fairies. Some of them, like Iridessa here, are... how can you explain it in English? Well they’re like protectors of life and especially newborns and the ones who give birth.”

“Okay?”

“If you would like to, then Iridessa has promised to make sure you’re able to get pregnant with a little pup, and to protect you through the whole thing,” Niall tells him a little hesitant.

At first Louis is totally blank, but then he realizes what it is Niall is telling him. “You mean...”

“Yes Louis. It would be like you’re an omega, well just without the heats and you still wouldn’t produce slick like omegas, but we could get children that’s totally ours.”

“I love you. I love you so much,” Louis says with a cry, and throws himself into Niall’s arms. “We’re going to be parents!”

“Yeah, Pup. We’re gonna be parents,” Niall smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, and please don't hesitate giving kudos and leaving a comment with your thoughts about my story. If you want to read more stories like this one please bookmark the serie, or subcribe :)


End file.
